


Lunch Dates and Drenched Snakes

by witchy_teacup



Series: Days of Our Wives [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Borrowing Each Other's Clothes, But It Gets Rained Out, Crowley does her best to reassure her, Crowley loves it, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Flirting, Flirty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Hair Braiding, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Clothes, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup
Summary: Antonia takes Azira on a picnic date, but London weather has different ideas. But they still manage to have a good time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Days of Our Wives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Lunch Dates and Drenched Snakes

Antonia sighed as she walked Azira to the door of the bookshop. “Well that went over like a lead balloon.”

Azira chuckled and touched her elbow. Antonia frowned down at her and she said, “Toni, it’s alright, really.”

“I’m sorry, Angel.”

“No need to apologize, my dear,” Azira said as she unlocked the door of the shop. She held the door open for Antonia and followed her in. “You can’t control the weather, Toni, and it is London after all. A little rain is to be expected.”

“Yeah, but I should have been more prepared,” Antonia said as she followed Azira through the store to the stairs at the rear of the store, doing her best to keep from dripping on any of the books. “I should’ve at least packed an umbrella in the picnic basket.”

Azira led her into the flat above the bookshop and left her dripping in the entryway while she retrieved two fluffy towels from the linen closet. “Toni, it’s fine,” she said draping a towel around her shoulders. “I don’t mind, my dear. Now let’s get you dried off. You’re positively trembling, my dear girl.”

Antonia sighed and started drying her hair as she followed her into the bathroom. She perched on the edge of the antique claw-foot tub obediently while Azira went to get her some clothes to borrow.

“These will probably swallow you, but at least you’ll be warm,” Azira said holding out a soft caramel colored jumper and a pair of heather gray yoga pants with a drawstring in the waist. Her gaze lingered on the way Antonia’s thin sleeveless blouse clung to her chest as she shrugged out of her soaked jacket.

“Thanks, Angel.”

Antonia’s words made Azira’s gaze snap up and she blushed as she met Antonia’s knowing gaze. “Ah,” she said slowly, trying to kick her brain back into gear, “I, um, I’ll just leave you to it. Just, ah, leave your clothes in here, and I’ll come get them to throw them in the dryer.”

==

Azira came out of her bedroom dressed in a pair of thick leggings with a dark blue tartan pattern and a long pale blue jumper. She went into the living room and started clearing the books off the sofa.

Antonia whistled as she came out of the bathroom to a lovely view of Azira’s rearend as she bent over the coffee table stacking the books that had been on the sofa.

Azira jumped slightly at the sound then glanced over her shoulder with a flirty smirk and said, “Enjoying the view, my dear?”

“Very much so,” Antonia said, a lazy grin spreading across her face. “I’ve never loved tartan more.”

Azira straightened, tugging her jumper down as she turned to face her. She’d been right about the way her clothes would fit the thinner woman, but the over-sized jumper and loose yoga pants didn’t look frumpy on her. Instead, Antonia managed to look effortlessly trendy and enticingly cozy in the borrowed clothes.

Azira beamed at her and gestured to the now clear sofa. “Make yourself at home. I’m just going to throw our clothes in the dryer and put the kettle on.”

==

They settled in on the sofa, Antonia sprawled across one half, Azira sitting with perfect posture on the other, but as they chatted and sipped their tea, they drifted closer together, almost magnetically pulled to one another.

By the time their empty mugs had joined the stacks of books on the coffee table, Antonia had shifted to lay her head in Azira’s lap, her long legs stretched out over the arm of the couch she’d originally been leaning against, and Azira was playing with her hair.

“Could I braid your hair, Toni?”

“Sure, Angel.”

“Shift up,” Azira said, nudging Antonia’s shoulder. Antonia reluctantly sat up, and Azira turned on the sofa, putting her feet up on the couch and patting her knees. “Lean back.”

Antonia leaned back against Azira’s shins and tilted her head back to give Azira full access to her long hair. Azira started combing her fingers through the long fiery curls, deftly and gently untangling while she separated the hair into sections. 

“You have such lovely hair, my dear. I feel like I could spend all day just running my fingers through it.”

Antonia blushed and mumbled, “Yours is nicer. Like a halo.”

Azira blushed and said, “No matter what I do to it, it always looks like I’ve just been through a wind storm.”

“It’s charming.”

“If you say so.”

Antonia relaxed and let her honey-toned eyes close as Azira’s soft hands deftly wove her fiery locks into a complex braid. When she had finished, Antonia sighed and asked, “Would you think me terribly selfish if I asked you to undo your work and do it again?”

Azira chuckled and said, “Of course not, my dear. I’m grateful for the excuse to keep touching your hair.”

“You indulge me, Angel.”

==

The third time Azira finished the braid, Antonia obediently sat up and held the end of her braid while Azira went to get a hair tie for it. She tied off the braid and smiled at her. “Goodness, how did I manage to end up with someone so stunning?”

Antonia blushed and toyed with the end of her braid avoiding her earnest gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her. She tried again and this time she managed, “Ngk.”

Azira chuckled and asked, “Is that all it takes, Toni? One compliment and you go all tongue-tied?”

Antonia bit her lip and said, “Maybe when it comes paired with those big, blue eyes.”

Azira blushed and said, “There’s that silver tongue of yours.”

Antonia reached out and cupped her cheek. Azira turned into the touch and brushed a kiss over her palm. When she looked back at her, Antonia leaned in and kissed her. Azira kissed her back enthusiastically, climbing into her lap as she plundered her mouth. Antonia moaned into the kiss as Azira pressed her back into the sofa. Their tongues clashed and danced as they explored each other.

Antonia’s hands went to Azira’s plush waist, and Azira’s grabbed fistfuls of the borrowed jumper to steady herself. Azira broke the kiss and nipped Antonia’s bottom lip as she pulled back. 

“How’s that for a silver tongue?” Antonia asked breathlessly. 

Azira laughed and released her grip on the jumper. She seemed to realize exactly where she was and she blushed. “Goodness, I seem to have gotten rather carried away.”

Antonia chuckled and said, “No skin off my nose, Angel. I kinda like it.” She skimmed her hands up Azira’s sides and back down to her generous hips. 

Azira shivered at the touch then her expression changed. She looked contrite and started trying to wiggle out of her lap.

“Where are you going, Angel?” Antonia asked, tightening her grip on her plush hips to keep her in her lap.

Azira said, cheeks pink from embarrassment, “I don’t want to hurt you—” 

“You’re perfect,” Antonia said firmly, cutting her off.

“I’m soft—”

“Perfect.”

“But—” 

“Absolutely. Bloody. Perfect.” Her tone brooked no objections.

Azira looked down bashfully at the stark honesty in Antonia’s voice. In a small voice, she said, “Thank you.”

“Look at me, Angel,” Antonia said softly.

Azira looked up slowly and met her gaze shyly.

“You are fucking gorgeous, Zira.” She leaned forward and kissed her gently. 

Azira smiled a little bit when Antonia pulled back. “Thank you, my dear.”

The dryer beeped, interrupting the moment. Azira sighed and climbed out of her lap. Antonia let her go and shoved up her sleeve to check the time on her watch. She sighed and stood up. Azira came back with their clothes in a small laundry basket. “Angel, I hate to say it, but I’ve gotta get home.”

Azira smiled sadly and said, “I thought that might be the case when I checked the time.” She set the basket on the sofa and pulled out Antonia’s clothes and held them out to her.

Antonia took her clothes, sighed again, and went to the bathroom to change. Azira was waiting for her with an umbrella in hand. She took her hand and walked her to the bookshop’s front door.

Antonia glanced out the windows in the double doors and said, “Huh, the storm’s passed.”

“So it has,” Azira said, sticking the umbrella in the stand by the door.

Antonia opened the door and paused in the doorway, saying, “I’m sorry our lunch date got rained out.”

“I had a great time, Toni,” Azira said, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss her. “I’d like to see you again.”

“Me too, Angel.”

“Let me plan the next date?”

“Sure thing, Angel. Just call me and I’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> I hope this fluffiness managed to bring a little bit of brightness to a world that seems pretty dark right now. 
> 
> Stay safe out there, lovelies!


End file.
